Jiyū no senshi - freedom fighters
by amalieaco
Summary: Having a past life can be a troublesome thing. Especially when the world you're born into are nothing like your prior. Any normal person would have at least panicked, but how would Nara Shikamaru handle it? Being reincarnated as Moneky D. Jume, the twin sister of Monkey. D Luffy. How will he deal with it when the memories unravel? FEM!Shikamaru. vote on profile for pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_«I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to end like this... I will make everything better... You of all deserve better. I hope you forgive me for this, I know you would never approve of this. I love you, Shikamaru. Please live a long and happy life."_

 _Temari..._

Monkey D. Jume awaken with a startle as her slightly older twin brother demanded meat as soon as his eyes opened.

"Nikuuuu~~~(1)" the six year old boy whined and flapped his arms around, demanding his sister attention. "Wake up, Jume(2)! I'm huuungry~~~~"

The black haired girl sighed, she sat up and rubbed her pitch black eyes, obliterating the eye boogers. "You're always hungry, baka (3). Can't you at least wait until 10 O'clock before you start to fuss like a baby over food? Or better, leave quietly and go to Makino's bar and get something to eat _alone_."

"Nikuuuu~~" Luffy rambled on without hesitation or acknowledging the glare his sister sent him. "Come on, let's go! Jume! I'm hungryyy~~" Luffy grabbed her left arm and yanked her with him as he ran. The energic idiot's laughter echoed in the newly awoken avenue. Some of the small populated island's resident witness the all so familiar sight. Some complained about noises while some of them just chuckled at it. The boy kept dragging the stumbling girl toward their destination.

Jume eyes detected the uneasy gaze of the residents as she was being pulled down the street. A frown marred her young face as her eyes ran over any indication of trouble.

Her eyes hit the big boat that undoubtedly was a pirate ship. The jolly roger was a big skeleton head with red marks over it's left eye that looked like scars, two big swords crossed each other behind the skeleton head, the tip of the sword and the bottom was the only thing that was visible.

The ship's itself was hefty and furnished. No ambiguity that the pirates had money with that size and standard of the ship. This was not a ship a weak pirate crew could afford. No, this pirate crew was big and strong, not one she should let Luffy get anywhere close to. Jume could not know if this pirate crew would take lightly a kid as rude as Luffy poking around. Thank god Luffy's mind was occupied by meat to notice anything else.

How many pirates? Jume's eyes scanned over the ship looking for clues to how many pirates could resident at the ship. The ship was tremendous which meant more people needed to work on it. The ship was obviously big enough for the crew as the ship was excellent condition, which indicated that they didn't try to save for a new ship, and as there were no other ships around, she could assume that this was their only. There is a possibility that all the crew's ships weren't here, but that didn't seem that likely as pirate crews tend to stick together at all time from what she has seen in the papers and read in books. As she at the moment eliminated the possibility of more ships, got back to the main thought. How many pirates?

The ship had three masts; a mizzen-mast that was in the back, main-mast, that was in the middle and a fore-mast that was in the front. They were large, the mizzen-mast and fore-mast were probably around 32 feets while the main-mast was approximately 49 feets. All the three masts had a crow's nest on the top.

Jume calculated how many they needed to have to keep the ship going, to take care of the damage, clean, cook and, of course, the people in charge. The sum was the ship needed around 50 at least to keep everything in order, counting on shifts, but the ship could have up til 86 crew members in total.

So she had to keep Luffy away from possibly 86 pirates. Great. Just great. She was going to keep a pirate craze energic idiot away from 86 potential baby killers. "Mendokuse (4)"

They reach the bar in what seemed like a long time while it had just been two minutes. Just as they were about to enter, the lazy eyes of Jume blasted open. "Baka" She pulled Luffy back from the door.

"Why did you do that Jume? I'm hungryyy~~" Luffy complained. His stomach began to scream out. Jume bit her lip as her head browsed over a feedback.

"I heard that Kari-obasan (5) is serving her special meat and pancakes at her home today. She told some kids that we are all welcome to come." Jume thanked her lucky stars as she cursed them too. She had no intention to reveal this to Luffy since Kari-obasan lived on the other side of the island. But it was either that or walking into a bar full of pirates. It was a close call, as Jume almost stupidly didn't think about the option of pirates being in the bar. Of course they would be there! Pirates and bars go hand in hand. Even a stupid person like Luffy knows that.

As expected, as soon as meat was mentioned Luffy sprang up in the air and ran toward Kari's house, once again dragging the stumbling Jume with him. "Nikuuuu~~ Nikuuuu~~~" Luffy kept singing off pitch as he hauled Jume with him. He was doing his little happy dance and beaming at everything.

Jume's plan was to keep Luffy busy until the night came. She was not ignorant to believe that she could keep him away from the bar forever, neither did she want to keep up this troublesome act. But hopefully, the pirates will grow bored of the bar and leave peacefully. Though, she has a doubt about the pirates leaving peacefully is even possible. Pirates were known for their reckless and violent actions.

Two days past and Jume was beginning to get tired of Luffy. Oh, she loved her brother, she really do, but he was a drag. Too troublesome and stupid. She sometimes wondered if the reason she was above average... okay, maybe not just above average.. a genius if you may say, was because her brother didn't get any of the brain or common sense. The boy was sometimes so brash and impetuous that even a wild animal seemed to have more common sense than him.

Then again their grandpa wasn't any better. Luffy at least had a possibility to grow out of this stupidity, their grandpa, on the other hand, is a lost cause. Not a tooth worth picking for.

Everything was going alright until som brats at the age of 12 told Luffy about pirates being docked here. I was so close of losing my cool and giving them a beating of life. Here I had been struggling and working hard to protect Luffy, and they just ruined it. One word and Luffy was running like mad towards the bar.

Jume sighed and ran after her brother in a leisurely matter, her eyes were dropping a bit. She didn't get the sleep she craved, and lately the sleepiness had become hard to resist. Her mind wasn't working as effective lately. She kept having these weird dreams that she couldn't remember that well. One thing she knows, there was always ninjas in it and this chubby guy eating chips and a nagging blond girl, always complaining that she was so lazy. That boy, she liked him, like a friend. The girl, well, she cared for her, but god, that mouth needs to be shut more.

Jume frowned as she ran, maybe she is losing it? Connected to people from a dream? Well, she had read somewhere that people with high IQ has a bigger risk of losing themselves to insanity. So she was going insane now, dreaming up people.

"OYY, I want to be a pirate! Take me with you one an adventure!" Jume cursed under her breath as she heard her stupid brother confront a pirate. She pushed herself harder and ran inside the bar. Her eyes scanning the bar looking for escapes, the enemy and Luffy.

To her relief, the pirates didn't appear to be angry or distressed, rather they seemed amused. Her brother being the center of amusement. The man he was talking to had red hair and scars over his left eye, the captain, judging by his similar look to the jolly roger. None of his crew members appeared to be worried for their captain, most likely because of the lack of threat her brother poised. The respect and fondness that reflected from their eyes showed how cable and strong their captain was. Strong, how strong didn't Jume know, but he was certainly much stronger than Luffy and herself.

She walked slowly towards them, her eyes didn't waver away from her brother or the surrounding, her shoulder tense and hands twitching. Right now, her brother wasn't a target for theirs. The captain seemed to be goofy and fun loving guy, but Jume wasn't going to let her guards down before she could be 100 percent sure her brother was safe.

"YOU? A PIRATE? PUHAHAHA, impossible kid, I bet ya can't even swim!" the red headed man said as his crew howled in laughter with him.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME AND LET ME JOIN YOU!" Luffy screamed over the laughter, he was fuming in humiliation. His small fists on his side trembling. "I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SWIM BUT MY PUNCH IS AS HARD AS PISTOLS!"

"Eyyh, pistols you say? Really, anchor?" Shanks tilted his head mockingly, his teasing voice making Luffy jump in his seat.

I walked behind Luffy and grabbed his shirt and yanked him down from the chair.

"OYY, what are you doing bast- oh, it's just you" Luffy stopped his yelling as soon as he realised it was me and sent me a big smile. "Jume! Look a pirate! He even has a ship!"

I looked at the red haired man carefully, seeing him peer down at me with a curious expression. I turned back to Luffy, but not completely, just enough so I could see the pirate and Luffy at the same time.

"I know Luffy, they have been here for three days now." I stated simply. Luffy lip trembled in a pout.

"You knew all the time that the pirates were here all the time, why didn't you tell me?" Luffy's puppy eyes stared a little down at me. I sighed and muttered under my breath on how troublesome this is.

"Because of your idiotic way of taking on pirates that could kill you as easily as breathing. You are a lunatic, Luffy. Jumps in and never ask questions, even when you should have."

"Who is this little miss?" The red-headed man asked.

"Ohh, it's my twin little sister, Jume!" Luffy shouted forgetting what I said to him. I jabbed him in the head. "OWW, why did you do that, meanie?"

I was going to answer but decided against it. Luffy forgot about the punch and turned around to the red-headed pirate and demanded to join the crew, which got denied harshly.

"What is it with the glare, Jume-chan? You worried I will hurt your brother?" Shanks asked with a grin. He frowned, she appeared to be so distrusting and on guard. Her eyes never let one thing pass it, her shoulder raised so high and her hands seemed like they were ready to grab anything to defend herself. Even though all that set him off, the thing that stood out where the feeling of power in such a small body and the calculating eyes.

 _"An unusual perk for a little girl"_ He whispered this to himself.

"Why don't you just sit down, Jume? You look tired. And don't worry, Shanks and his crew have been nothing but nice people. You can relax." Makino said entering the room. I sat down beside Luffy and laid my head on my folded arms which laid on the table. My head hurt. I couldn't sleep yet. I do trust Makino, but I don't trust that man, Shanks. He is dangerous, nice, but dangerous.

Jume knew she couldn't go on like this much longer, she needed rest and she needed it now. Her body was beginning to betray her, so she did the next best, she meditated. It made the weird warmth inside of her expand and cover her skin. It felt nice.

 **This is the new story that just popped into my head one night. I have written the plot down, and is quite happy. As soon as I'm finished with the childhood, I can begin with the serious stuff! Shikamaru as a girl is really funny for some reason.**

 **I need help to decide who is going to end up with mah shika female!** **Comment who YOU want!**


	2. Gomu Gomu No Mi

_**I do not own Naruto or One piece, I'm just a 16 year old girl with a passion for anime.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or One piece, I'm just a 16 year old girl with a passion for anime.**_

 _"Com'on, hurry! We're going to be late" Blond hair held up in a ponytail by a purple elastic band swooped in the air. "Take this on fast."_

 _The man grumbled as the blonde with the purple dress disappeared behind the door. What a troublesome day._

 _Soon later they were in the room. He walked to the other side of the room. People gathered around him chattering. The man stood there tense. He had never done anything like this before._

 _This is his first time, and hopefully last._

 _People quieted down as the music traveled through the room. The man fiddled with his tie nervously. His heart throbbed hard and fast._

 _Three women walked in a line, throwing flowers to the side. Flashes from cameras blinding him momentarily._

 _He blinked, and as soon as his vision cleared he saw her. Dressed in a beautiful white dress, walking towards_ _ **him.**_

 _Any bad feeling and thoughts of how troublesome this_ _was,_ _vanished. A smile made its way on his face. No matter how troublesome this day had been, he would do it all again for this_ _sight. It was perfect. She was perfect._

 _ **"Temari"**_

Jume woke up. She had fallen asleep while watching the clouds outside the bar on a hill.

She could pick up hear brother's voice from the bar. He was hanging around Shanks and the crew. They had been docked here for almost a half year. Leaving only for few days once in a while. In the beginning, Jume was caution around them, but she learned to know them. It took a while, longer than most would have taken. But she had this trust issue. She always expected that everyone was hiding something. She had to look _underneath the underneath._

"Did you have a nice dream?" Jume turned around to see Yasopp stand on the bottom of the hill she was on with a cigarette in his hand. she just nodded and turned her head toward the sky. The clouds had shifted and appeared to move quite fast, which meant they were closer to the ground.

Jume stood up and positioned herself with her back to the wind. She looked at her left hand to confirm her suspicions. She sighed, bad weather was coming. "It's going to rain soon."

Yasopp gazed up to the sky with a frown. "How do ya know that? Are you some kind of navigator?"

"No, I'm not. But if you stand with the wind from behind and the clouds seem to come from your left hand, then the chances are that the weather will worsen because a low pressure moves in. This is called the Buy-Ballot law as the lower you are, the more the wind will go toward the center of a low pressure, instead of turning counter-clockwise."

"What if the clouds look like it comes from yer right?" Yasopp tilted his head confusion.

"Then it's high pressure.," Jume stated simply before lazily moving down the hill. "Which means good weather."

Yasopp whistled as he noticed dark clouds floating in their direction. "How d'ye know that?"

"I read," Jume was now right beside Yasopp. "I think the title of the book was _'Comptes Rendus de l'Académie des_ _sciencies'._ "

"What gibberish is that." Jume fumed and a vein popped up on her temple.

"That _gibberish_ was one of the dominant languages of the world before the world government took control and enforced their own language that, on that time, almost no one spoke. Because of that, one of the biggest culture that is known is close to extinct."

"Oh, sorry for that gal. Didn't mean to offend ya." Yasopp scratched the back of his head as a raindrop hit his head. "I think we should go in."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just annoyed how the world government tried to erase something so important because they weren't part of it."

Yasopp was about to ruffle her hair but stopped as her hair was in a bun. "Yer is really fond of that bun, ain't ya?"

"I guess so, it's just feel better and is more practical."

By now it was pouring rain. Yasopp and Jume ran toward the bar and entered it.

"Oy, Jume!" Luffy yelled as he spotted his sister. "Come here! Makino have made meat to us!"

"You mean prepared it," Jume said as she approached him. "She can't just make meat." She used her pointing and middle fingers to make a quotations mark in the air. Luffy just stuck out his tongue in response.

"Listen to your sister, anchor!" Shanks howled out teasingly. "After all she smarter than you and can actually swim!"

"Bahhhh, shut up Shanks! I'm stronger than her! TAKE ME WITH YOU ON ADVENTURE" Jume sighed and hitted her brother on the head to quiet him down. 'Fist of love' as her grandpa said. "Itai!"

The pirates around laughed and began to yell teasing words at Luffy. Luffy's face was beat red now and kept threatening them with his fist. Jume just smiled at the exchange and began to eat the meat Makino had placed in front of her and Luffy. As soon as Luffy noticed the meat he forgot the teasing and ate like a man who had been starved for months.

"How was the cloud gazing, sweety?" Makino asked with a gentle smile, her eyes twinkling as she looked at the twins. "Luffy, be careful not to swallow anything wrong."

"It was utterly satisfying and relaxing." Jume responded. "Thou, I fell asleep. Was out for two hours. Had a peculiar dream."

"What did you dream about, Jume? Being Pirate? Sailing the seas and fighting sea kings and marines?" Luffy asked excitedly between bites.

"Nah, nothing like that. I think I was getting married." Jume lazily said while resting her head beside the now empty plate. The picture of the white dressed woman popped into her head. Was she gay? Wasn't this something teens go through and not a six year old like her? Jume just shooked her head, clearing her head. "I don't want to be a pirate or fight some troublesome sea kings, that's you."

"Married? hmmmh, really now, Jume-chan?" Shanks teasingly rumbled out. "To whom? Me? I know that you secretly admire me. And I understand your choice. I would have wanted to marry me too!"

"No, not you, osso-san (1)" Jume cheekily replied with a smirk. "You are probably too old to marry anyway. The pirate life is no longer for you, just retire, osso-san."

Shanks dramatically grabbed his heart while gasping. "Me? Old? What? How could you say something so gruesome? I thought you liked me!"

"In your dream, osso-san."

The crew, Luffy and Makino laughed. Shouts that sounded like "Denied" and "unwanted" filled the room.

Jume smiled happily at this. Her attention turned to the wall beside her. Nothing interesting was there, only her shadow. She had unconsciously pushed a little of the warmth from the inside of her out, making her shadow ticker. She frowned. Nothing she had read could tell her what the warmth was. Or why she could make stuff happen with it. Like, move her shadow even though she stood still or how she was able to stick her feet to surfaces that no one should be able to walk on, water.

She had secretly been exploring the warmth. She had figured out, or more like dreamed, that she could walk on water if she practiced enough. Scary enough, her dream was right. Which meant the dreams had more meaning to it than she thought.

She had been careful not tell anyone about this, as this should not be possible. She had debated with herself about telling Shanks, but she had a feeling he suspected her a little. But he had made no moves to figure out, and neither did she make any move to tell him.

Months passed, and it had been close to a year since the red hair pirates had first arrived in this little quiet village. Jume must admit that she fully enjoyed their company. It was nice having the village filled with laughter and seeing her brother being able to release his energy on someone that wasn't her. She could laze around all day, though she made sure to train her water walking. She had made progress and could now walk and run for 1-2 hours without losing control. She found out she could walk on walls too! It felt fantastic to do things that no one would find possible. But as enjoyable as this was she could feel that something is going to happen, and she was wholly afraid that her brother would be the center of this soon to be chaos.

Her lip had suffered through nervous gnawing of her teeth for days now. She knew that her brother would be safe with Shanks, but she can't stop herself from worrying.

"I will learn to swim by then!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully to Shanks, snapping Jume out of her thoughts.

"That's great. Work hard." Shanks said nodding his head without glancing at Luffy.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by a slender man with shabby clothes. "Excuse us." Everyone in the room was silent, Luffy stopped in the midst of eating a strange purple fruit. Jume was about to comment about that but decided to not do, as the lanky man stood in the doorway.

"Ohoho, So these guys are pirates?" The lanky man commented while rubbing his black beard that was shaped as a 'W'. "It's the first time I've seen them. Look at their stupid face." The room was tense as the crew kept quiet as the slender man stamped in with his followers right behind him.

He stopped with the bar, right beside Shanks and peered at Makino with a big grin. "We are Mountain bandits. nuugh. But we did not come to mess up the establishment. We want some sake. Ten barrels."

 _'Nothing says creepy then_ _an_ _osso-san grinning at a woman half his age.'_ thought Jume grimly.

"Sorry, but we just ran out of sake." Makino answered with an apologizing gaze.

His grin disappeared and a frown took over that long face. "That's weird. It seems the pirates are drinking something. What is it, water?"

"As I said, the sake left now was all we had."

"What an unfortunate situation. It seems we drank all the sake in the bar. Apologies! If you want, you can have this." Shanks offered a bottle of sake. "It's not even opened yet."

The lanky man huffed and sent his arm straight at the bottle, breaking it and making the liquid fall over shanks, soaking him in sake he had previously offered. Makino gasped out in surprise. Jume and Luffy looked horrified at the situation. How could that stupid Mountain bandit do something like that to shanks who offered his last sake to him?

"Hey, bastard! Who the hell do you think I'm? Don't you dare try to make a fool of me. One bottle of sake can't satisfy my thirst." Shanks just sighed

"What a mess, the floor is wet."

"Have a look! There's a bounty of 8,000,000 Berries on my head. I'm quite a big shot. I've killed 56 people. Guys like you, you're just trash." The lanky man sneered down at him. He turned around to leave. "Get the message, better be careful from now on. But since you are at sea and we were in the mountains, I don't think we'll meet again."

Shanks picked up the broken bottle. "Sorry, Makino. Do you have a mop?" The lanky man turned around and unleashed a sword. He cut up the bottles and plates on the cupboard right over Shanks, making everything messier. Shanks didn't react and just held his strawhat on his head. The lanky man shouted an insult at Shanks.

Jume felt anger build up. Normally she was a calm and lazy person, but this man had stepped too far. "Oyy, you asshole! You think you are so big with that bounty of yours? But guess what, you are nothing but a big jerk!"

The lanky man sneered at her and raised his hand to strike down at her with the sword. "Don't think I'm above killing children, I'm not."

Before he could strike down or Shanks could stop him, Jume used the warmth and pushed it to the shadow in an all too familiar way. A shadow moved over to him on the floor and connected to his shadow. The man found himself stuck. Jume crossed her arms and so did he, only he had a sword in his hand which on the way to crossing cut him on the shoulder. Making him cry out in pain.

"Oh, not so tough man now, are you?" Jume taunting voice filling the room. "I can do anything to you, _anything._ " The other Mountain bandits made a move to save their boss but halted when the sword was pointed to their boss throat.

"ahhah, don't try anything funny now boys. You will find your boss is kind of tangled with his own sword." Jume said, her body in the same position as their boss, just without a sword in it. Her face twisting into a mad grin as she continued to talk. "Do you know how much blood you can lose before you die? An adult 2.24 liters. But don't worry, slitting your throat won't only make you lose a lot of blood, but also serving the trachea, your windpipe, generally below the larynx which prevents screaming and yelling. Secondly, it serves the carotid artery preventing new oxygenated blood from reaching the brain. Lastly, it serves the jugular vein allowing blood to easily flow from the brain."

Shanks stood there with goosebumps all over him. Forget the powers. The way she talked about such a dark theme as that. He had to stop her before that 7 year old killed that man. She is too young to commit such crime.

Luffy looked lost at his sister. He knew she could be scary, but this was much worse. He will make sure that he won't wake her too early again. The troubled boy wasn't that scared of his sister, he was more awestruck at what she could do and the same time annoyed at himself of not being stronger than his little sister. They might be twins, but he is older! He is the one that is going to be the pirate king!

"Oy, Jume-chan. Take it easy, no one is harmed right?" Shanks tried to calm her down. Laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Jume looked at him and sighed.

"Bandit! Listen here! I will let you go alive if you promise to leave and never come back again!" Jume scowled at him. The slender man eyes showed fear.

"We will leave, I promise! Just let me go! I beg you!" The man begged. Jume just nodded and let him go. He fell to the floor and scrambled to his feet. He turned his back to them, signaling to his nakama (2) to follow him as he walked/ran out with what was left of his pride.

"Jume! That was awesome! Teach me how to do that" Luffy exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. His arms stretched more than humanly possible, making the silent bar not so silent again. "Ehhhh, my arms! They are stretching! Gahhh!"

"Luuuuffffy!" Shark screamed. "Did you eat the devil fruit!"

Jume smiled, her brother and her wasn't normal, and she loved it.

 **Yeah, so I didn't want Shanks to lose his arm. SO I changed it! FEM!Shika is a sadist sometimes. 7 and already trying to kill someone.**

(1) - osso-san - Old man (slang)

(2) - Nakama – comrade

Thanks for commenting: StorytellerD132; nice to know you want more ;3

Stinkerdoodle; I'm really happy you liked it! And I tried to edit it but I don't know if it is good or not 3: I'm not good with summaries or anything like that.

TamashinoSuzume; Thanks for the tips on who you want her to end up with!

Guest; I will not start romance before they start sailing, but I want to know who you guys wants a time ahead. And I like the way you are thinking^^

 **Don't forget to vote on who you want Jume to end up with! We all need a little romance in life!**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	3. Mountain bandits

_"I have found a way to reincarnate people." The pink hair woman grumbled. She kept grabbing her own pink hair in frustration._

 _"Why are you so angry? Wasn't this what you wanted?" The man with his hair in a bun asked. His hands were in his green vest pockets. "In consideration of all the time you spent on this project. three years, wasn't it?"_

 _"I wanted to find a way to get reborn with memories of their previous lifes." The green eyed girl sighed as she patted out her shoulder length pink hair. "But... to be able to be reincarnated, you have to sacrifice something... someone..."_

 _The lazy eyes pierced her and grunted in understatement. "A life, huh? So this jutsu craves a life worth of chakra."_

 _"Unfortunately, it does." Sakura nodded. "But that isn't the worst part."_

 _The man tilted his head curiously, his eyes itching for an answer. "Not the worst part? What can be worse than sacrificing a life, Sakura?"_

 _The so called Sakura fiddled with her shirt. "That the result is a failure."_

 _"I thought you said that you found out a way to reincarnate a person."_

 _"I did, but the problem is that the memories do not come in a systematic order." Sakura folded her arms and tapped her left arm with her left pointing finger. "I know how to force a soul to be reborn into a new human being, but I don't know which memories will come first or what age the subject will be when the memories come."_

 _Realization washed on the face of the man. "The subject could be a civilian child and the first memories could be of a kill for all we know. Without the training to handle such experience, it might drive them insane. Heck, even some shinobis can't handle it, so how could an untrained child."_

 _"That's right. We do not know who the person will be reincarnated as or how the memories will settle in their head. Many shinobis struggle with what they have done, so how do you think a person who might only share a few ingrained habits from their earlier life, react to a different person inside them?"_

 _"It would be utterly chaos. Probably too much strain and stress for one body. " The man held his fingers together by the tips of his fingers. "It wouldn't be the first time someone died because of too much stress. If not that, they would probably be turning into a maniac because of all the pain that comes with reincarnation."_

 _" I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy, and you know how much I hate them._ _Only a monster would do that to someone or a stupid fool._ _" Sakura whispered. "The likely that the reincarnation would be counted as successful is under 10 percent."_

 _"We have to keep this a secret from everyone, even the Hokage." The man looked down at Sakura with a tired look. His loyalty to his leader could not stop him from keeping this a secret. It was for his best._

 _"Yeah, we can't tell Naruto."_

Jume woke up on the all so familiar hill. She had spent a lot of her time there. She usually just looks at the clouds, but lately most of her activities there had been sleep. And after she woke up her head always felt so heavy, like an excessive junk of crap had been dumped on her. She could only vaguely recall some of her dreams. Sometimes it was facts, like what happen when you press a pressure point on a person, or it could be people. She dreamt lots of people. Occasionally they would be a different age than they had been antecedent.

She dreamt a great deal about these three people; one was a blonde girl, the other was a chubby boy and there was this man that always smoked. That man was called Asuma, and she think he was her sensei (1) or something like that. She liked him, he was always nice and played loads of Shogi with her.

Weirdly enough she was always a he in the dreams. He seemed lazy like her, but sometimes more serious. He complained tons of times too. It seemed like it wasn't one dream where he didn't complain, he is kind of annoying. Jume bet that he was lazier than her! That is saying something!

"Jume-chan! Can I lay down beside you?" A playful voice came from her right. She grumbled a yes as he laid down beside her. "Looking at clouds again?"

"Yeah."

"That's boring, Jume-chan" Shanks complained.

"Then go."

"What so interesting with clouds?" Shanks asked while gazing towards the sky.

"Sometimes I wish I was a cloud, floating along, not having to care about the troublesome problems life can bring." Jume's eyes showed nothing but envy as she stared up at the clouds. A bang of Deja vu filled her chest, something about her sentence felt so familiar. She pushed that feeling away.

"You are such a weird girl, with those powers of yours and your sadistic way of fighting." Shanks said, hinting what he really came out to talk about. Jume grumbled in annoyance as she knew what was to come.

"Hey, I won't ask you about your secret powers if you don't want me to, but I can't ignore how you tried to kill that man inside the bar." Shanks sat up and looked at Jume who tried to avert her gaze, regret placing itself on her face. "How did you even know what would happen if you slit his throat and don't say you read it because I haven't found any books or papers in your room about it."

"Did you search my room without asking for permission!" Jume angry flared at him. "You can't do that!"

"I'm pirate, I don't live by the rules. " Shanks replied before sending her a big grin. "Luffy showed me around."

Jume sighed in defeat as she laid down again. "I found it out in a dream."

"Dream? Are you for real?" Shanks asked with his brows up. "I know that you believe I'm some mindless pirate who only loves to party, but I'm not. Well, not entirely."

"I'm not lying!" shouted Jume. "I have been having this weird dreams as long as I can remember. Things that happened there sometimes gives me information that I late look up. And every single time I do it's right! And my dreams are the reason I know how to control the shadows!"

"Ok, I believe you." Shanks said calmly. "Calm down, Jume-chan. I won't tell a soul, if that is what you want. I promise."

"Thanks," Jume said silently as she found the ground more fascinating. Her finger drawing a leaf in the sand. "It's just weird. I feel so overwhelmed by these dreams. They hurt my head so much and feels so real. The reason I know what happens when you cut a throat is because- because- I- killed someone in the dream... I know it's not real, but the way he gasped after air, how it sounded. He begged for mercy and I slaughter him without second thoughts. I even remember complaining about the blood staining my clothes. How heartless is that! I just killed someone and that is what I'm talking about! How stupid... why..."

Jumes's voice cracked up as her tiny fists gripped Shanks shirt. Shanks hugged her to his chest and whispered sweet nothings.

"Don't cry, Jume-chan. It was just a dream! You have never killed anyone! Don't let what you dream take you down!" Shanks soothed her, his arm rubbing her back comfortably. "Your name means dream after all, you can't let yourself be your downfall."

Jume cracked a smile at the lame joke. He was such fool. "Well, if I listen to the dreams I would have to believe that I'm a boy."

"EEHH?" Shanks yelled.

Time passed since the confrontation, and they had never been closer. Jume was more in the bar with her brother and joked around. Luffy couldn't be happier. He even dragged his newly stretch cheeks out to show how happy he was. The devil fruit had been a big improvement for his mode. He was always happy and laughed at everything, even Shanks lame jokes. He had even stopped asking Shanks to join his crew, stating that he will have a much better crew and be the pirate king. But this fun moment had to come to an end as the red hair pirate had to leave.

"Shhhhanks, jus-st wa-a-ait, I wi-i-ill be a much better pirate tha-an you! I will ev-ven be pira-ate king!" Luffy swore through his sob. Shanks smiled down at him.

"Oh, really Luffy? How can an anchor like you be a pirate king, let alone a pirate" his teasing voice covering up the sadness he felt for leaving. He took off his signature strawhat and put it on Luffy. "You know what, deliver this hat to me when you have become a strong pirate. And I expect it to be in perfect condition!"

"I will, you asshole. I will prove to you that I'm worthy of being a pirate!"

"And Jume, take care of your brother for me, he is a troublesome child." Shanks said, quoting Jume's signature word.

"I will, Shanks. Now go back to be the almighty Yonko (2)!" Jume ushered him with a sad smile. She would miss him. "And don't find one piece before Luffy has set sail, he would complain to much and be a drag."

"Oyy, how long did you know about my title?" Shanks said grining.

"Since I met you." Jume replied cheekly. "But I didn't say anything because of how much more of a drag Luffy would have been if he knew. He was already all over you because you were a pirate, I don't need give him an other reason."

"EYY, Jume! That's mean!" Luffy shouted before turning to Shanks. "Neee~~ Shanks, what is a Yonko?"

"Ehehhehe, I will let your sister explain that as I have to leave now."

"Damn you, red-head."

A week after Shanks had left, Garp decided to make an entrace with breaking down the wall to the bar. As soon as he found out what happened to Luffy, he curesed that the red-head pirate had influenced Luffy and Jume, and given Luffy an devil fruit. He grabbed them both and began to walk towards the forest. Jume fearing that they were going on one of the 'survival trips' began to protest and yell that they hadn't done anything wrong.

Half an hour later they were outside an little house that was obviously not taken care of.

"where are we?" shouted Luffy.

"This is your new home. An old friend of mine owes me a favour." aka he is threatning them. Jume's eyes scanned over the place. Empty bottles, trash and dirt everywhere, the windows looked like thay had been broken quite a few times. The people who lived here didnt live here because they wanted to, but because they were hidding. They were most likely criminals as their grandpa was blackmailing them. It was a band of criminals as the bottles that laid around looked new, which meant someone cleaned them up after every drinking party, and judging by mass of bottles, it had to be at least 20 of them. And what kinds of criminals keeps themselves to the mountains. Mountains bandits... great. Hopefully not the ones Jume had fought with. If so, she would have to fight again.

Great they were going to stay with Mountains bandits. What the heck is theris grandpa thinking? How would living with Mountain bandits inspire them to become marines?

 **Sensei – teacher**

 **Yonko -** Emperors

 **Thanks for reading and comment you thoughts!**

 **Tsuki: I love her too! It will be fun writing about her and the ever so crazy strawhats!**

 **Dragonlily22: I updated! Wooohoo, and I will try to update the other one soon! I promise!**

 **Star Hart: That would probably be sweet! I will consider that! And guess what, I UPDATED! WOOO!**

 **Guest: Look no more, here it is! A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bsdurler: Thanks!**

 **Vandun: Hmmh, I have never done a gay couple before, let alone a lesbian one. But if that is what you guys wants I will deliver!**

 _ **Okay here is the candidates:**_

 _ **Law**_

 _ **Ace**_

 _ **Robin**_

 _ **Sabo**_

 _ **Zoro**_

 _ **Franky**_

 _Vote on the poll on my profile_ **page whom you want to see Jume together with! And add another character if you are missing the one YOU like!.** __

 _ **See you guys soon! Kisses Amalie**_


	4. The beginning

**Thanks for all the love and support you guys have been giving me! It's overwhelming!**

 **I have added a poll on my profile page where you can vote for who you want Jume to end up with! ^^ And if you want me to add other characters to the list, just comment their name!**

 **Please, just please. Don't choose Robin. I'm not good with romance, so imagine how horrible I would be with a lesbian love story. It would be so unrealistic.**

 _"Shikamaru! We can't be doing this! What if we get caught?" Whisper yelled a young woman with two dark blond pigtails. She and the male were running around butt naked. She yelped and covered her private parts in embarrassment. She huffed and glared daggers at her companion._

 _"Shhh, if you keep talking so loud, we will be caught," Shikamaru whispered back before splitting out in a grin. "Anyway, if you haven't forgotten, my hokage owes me. This is the least he could do. Plus it isn't like we are the first to do this."_

 _"This is something foolish brats would do!"_

 _"Temari,_ _ **we are supposed**_ _to be foolish brats! Not some soldiers, please, let us have one night for us selves." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he jumped into the small pool. The girl screamed before going under the water. As the surfaced the water, Shikamaru smirked at his companion. She was spitting out the water. "You said I should lose my stiff persona and enjoy life more. And that is what I'm doing."_

 _Temari angrily splashed water at him. "I didn't mean to break into a high-security hot spring that could get us potentially fired!"_

 _Shikamaru snickered and splashed water back at Temari. "Like that would ever happen. You are the sister of the almighty Kazekage that no one dares to cross, and I'm the right hand to the current Hokage and savior of the world. If anything, they would exploit our break in as an advertisement. I can already see the headlines:_ _ **The strategist from Konoha and the princess of Sunagakure could not wait to the next for the aperture of the glorious hot spring, come here and live like kings and queens1**_ _"_

 _To add to the dramatic effect, he deepened his voice when saying the supposedly headline. Temari laughed and splashed more water at him. Shikamaru shook his head in victory. The exit door opened and Shikamaru ducked under the water and grabbed Temari's legs, pulling her under to him._

 _"EYY! WHO ARE THERE?" Shikamaru began to swim towards the secluded areas of the pool. Temari followed him suit. They stayed couple minutes under water. The security guard had still not left. She smiled as Shikamaru pulled her into a heart whelming kiss. Making it feel like the only air they needed was each other._

 _"I'm probably too old for this job. Imagining things." The guards murmured as he walking away. Not seeing the couple that were under the water, who had forgotten him as soon as their bodies melted together. This turned out to be a perfect night out._

Jume woke up in the Mountain bandits' home. Her face flushed as she recalled the dream. She was doing adult stuff with a lady. "Am I a hentai(1)?"

"Well, I didn't take you for one, but judging by the way you looked when you woke up I will say yes." A cranky voice snapped. Jume jumped up and saw the boy Luffy and her had been introduced by her grandpa earlier, Ace. He was a mean boy, he even spat at Luffy.

"I didn't ask you." Jume snapped back. Ace just raised his brow challenge.

"Reeeealy, then who did you talk to? Huh, yourself?" Ace barked back. Jume was about to retort back when she noticed Luffy beginning to stir. "What, cat got your-"Jume practically flew on him and clamped her hands on his mouth, quieting him.

"Hush! You will wake Luffy! We don't want a half asleep Luffy!"

Ace cocked his head to the side and tried to speak something that came out in a muffled, she guessed he tried to ask 'why'.

"Because, a half asleep Luffy is a Luffy who would mistake **anything** as food and try to eat it! Even you!" The horrified look in Jume's eyes assured Ace that she was not lying. Ace's face turned bright red, Jume tried to find out what made him embarrassed, and saw that her shirt was hanging loosely, showing off her chest. She screeched and covered her chest. "You-ou-u HENTAI!"

"OUCH!"

ÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆ

In the end, they ended up waking up Luffy, not that it was Jume's fault! She swore that Ace was the biggest asshole she had ever met! She was to some extent happy when Luffy sleepily latched himself on Ace, but despite of the delightful sight of Ace struggling to fight off half asleep Luffy, Ace turned around and ruined any sensation of pleasure she had as he used her as a decoy.

"Stupid asshole, can't handle a seven year old himself." Jumi jeered under her breath. She sat there scowling at Ace. He was walking towards the forest to do god knows what. Luffy flew past her, in a hurry to keep up with Ace. "Stupid brother, leaving me all alone with the Mountain bandits."

Jume was in sour mode and her head was killing her. Her brother had just left her for that idiot of a boy. She felt like snapping at any moment. She was like a loaded gun, ready to be fired at any time.

"OYY, BRAT! COME AND DO SOME CHORES!" the big fat orange redhead yelled at her. Jume glanced at Dadan before dashing in the opposite direction. "OYY, DON'T YOU LEAVE TOO!"

"Old hag."

Jume stopped running until the trees camouflaged her from the rundown house. She climbed up the tree and sat down on a branch. Sighing as she leaned against the tree trunk. She could really use a nap right now.

"EYYY! WHERE ARE YOU BRAT!" Jume could hear Dadan running as fast as her small chubby legs let her. Jume slanted her eyeballs down and rolled them as she watched the baboon of a woman rage. "YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD IF YOU DON'T COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!"

Jume body incognizant cloaked her and forced her inner energy to become hidden from anyone that could sense it. Dadan came to a stop few minutes later when she was out of breath. Turning around, clearly given up on her mission to retrieve Jume.

"Stupid brats, never doing the chores. What do they think? That I'm their slave? Arghh!" Jume's sharp ears picked up on every word as Dadan reentered her house.

"Tch." Jume rolled back to her back, made herself comfortable on the branch. Closing her eyes, letting her mind drift.

 _"Nara Shikamaru" A voice called. No response was heard. "Nara Shikamaru." The voice spoke louder this time._

 _"Wake up, lazy bump." Someone shook her. She looked up and saw a blond girl was the source of the nudge. She looked around and saw a man with a scar across his nose looking at her expectantly. She scanned the room and saw that there stood nothing on the blackboard, neither was the man's book open. Which meant it was a roll call._

 _"I'm here." she lazily reported and whipped drool off her mouth._

 _"Eww, Shikamaru! Why did I have to sit beside you while that stupid forehead gets to sit with Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"EY! What did you call me Billboard brow!" Shouted a girl with a strangely pink hair._

 _"Girls! Don't fight!" Shouted the man Jume had dubbed as a teacher._

 _"Nee~~ Sakura-chan! Forget Sasuke, I'm way cooler!" The blond boy boldly stated with a big grin. He puffed his chest out to show off his masculinity. His orange jumpsuit was an eyesore._

 _"You wish, moron!" Sakura jabbed at him. "You aren't half as cool as Sasuke-kun! SO STOP BOTHERING ME!"_

 _"Calm down Sakura, Naruto!" Shouted the teacher. "I'm teaching a lesson here. So keep your voices down, please."_

 _"Yeah, Naruto! Stop interrupting the lecture!" Boomed Sakura while pointing her finger at Naruto. "Just because you are stupid, doesn't mean we are! Right, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _The so called Sasuke gazed on her in annoyance. "Tch." His hair strangely remembrance a duckbut. Going against the gravity and not even waving when the wind passed through the open window._

 _Jume sighed and looked out the window, why did they always have to be so loud? Can't they act like normal human being and talk with an inside voice? She can't wait until she became a Shinobi, then she won't have to be locked in a room with the loudest and most obnoxious people, and she would have the freedom to do whatever she wanted. Well, as long it is inside the law, but the point is that she would be acknowledged as an adult. No more objectionable mother to boss her around. No more Ino telling her what to do. The only thing she needed was her favorite spot to watch the clouds. That would be the perfect!_

 _Jume was shocked out of her thoughts when she caught a look of her reflection to only find a boy stare back at her. She was a boy._

Jume sat up fast and feel of the branch, landing with her legs first, scraping them up. She hissed in pain and rolled onto her ass and rubbed her knees, they hit the ground worst.

What had she been dreaming about? She recognized the people there, and the boy she saw in the reflection... she had seen him too, but not in this perspective. She knew that her dreams were real, the proof coming from the things she was able to do, but she always thought she had this power to look into a parallel world, not that she was one of them! Especially a boy! But it made sense after all her dreams were always centered around him. What was his name? Na- Nara... Shikamaru..

The pain in her legs was forgotten when her head burst out in pain. She moaned as her fingers digged into her scalp. She found it hard to breath, her head felt like it had thousand of needles sticking from her inside.

"I FOUND YOU BRAT!" Shouted Dadan as she approached Jume. Jume, on the other hand, didn't notice her even when she screamed out. Jume kept moaning out in pain. "Brat?"

"Eyy, quit playing around." Dadan said more calmly. She had heard Jume fall and was ready to drag her back to work for her food. Her home wasn't a hotel, and she would be damn if she let both of Garp grandchildre get away with it. When she didn't get a response from her Dadan worriedly kneeled down to her and tried to shake her a little. "Brat?"

Jume's pupils were twitching around in weird patterns. Her hands still clinged into her head. Dadan placed a hand on her forehead and yelled. Her hand moved quickly away from her forehead. "She is too warm."

Dadan immediately gathered Jume in her arms, moved fast, but carefully toward her home as she didn't want to shake Jume to hard in fear of what would happen if she did. "Don't die on me, brat. Please, brats aren't supposed to die early."

When the bandits saw her they all panicked. "OY, Call Garp! She needs hospital care right now!"

Dadan laid Jume down on her bed. She paced around the room. The bandits came into the room with a Den Den Mushi.

"OYY, Dadan! Already trying to give my cute grandchildren back, eh?"

"We don't have time for this, Garp! The girl is in grave danger!"

"WHAT? What do you mean?"

"I don't know what is happening to her, but I think she is dying!"

"Calm down, Dadan. It is probably just a cold!"

"Do a cold make a person's eyes twitch like mad, burn too hot and squirm in pain?! She is not responding to anything! Garp, it is serious. I'm afraid she will not survive the night without hospital care! We need her to get to a hospital immediately! And you know they won't let Mountain Bandits in!"

"I'm coming. I'm not letting my granddaughter die!"

 **Remember to vote on my profile page who YOU want to end up with Jume! One vote per users.**

 **Right now there is a tie between:**

 **LAW : 5 votes**

 **ACE: 5 Votes**

 **ROBIN: 5 votes.**

 **The rest:**

 **Zoro: 3 votes**

 **Sabo: 1 vote**

 **Franky: 1 vote**

 **Smoker: none what so ever. Lol. Smoker-chan~ they don't want ya.**

 **Ohhh, I have to thank you all who have commented, I will respond to them next chapter. And to you who added my story to your community; THANK YOU PyroKitsune, this is a first for me^^**

 **Btw I have just started at school this week, so I will not update as fast as I did previously, but I hope you enjoy and stay tuned!**


	5. important

HI! Sorry, this is not a new chapter. I know I haven't updated this story in a loooong while, and some of you might have noticed that three of the chapters are missing. Don't worry! I'm not abounding this story, I'm just fixing things.

I feel like the three last chapters were rushed and had a lot of unexplained relationship (like the one between Jume and Ace) that just came unexpectedly. I was not happy on how rushed everything felt. So I am going to look through the story and try to write a proper chapter.

I do actually have some kind of plan on how the story will be, but I would love to hear what YOU want, as this story is for you guys. Please leave a comment or send me a private message on what you want me to write. I will take everything in consideration.

There is one thing I am little split on. It's how I can tie Temari and what happened to FEM!Shika. And how I should connect the two worlds (or maybe make the Naruto world an island that is hard to reach). Please leave any suggestion (would be better if you send a private message so it can be a surprise to the rest of the readers if I choose to use the idea. Ofc will I give credits to those who's ideas I use)

And thank you all for the votes on whom you want Jume to end up with. The poll is still opened but to now the polls looks like this:

Nr 1: Ace 38 votes

Nr2: Robin 35 votes

Nr 3: Law 30 votes

Nr 4: Zoro 15 votes

Nr 5: Sabo 5 votes

Nr 6: Smoker 4 votes

Nr 7: Sanji 3 votes

Nr 8: Franky 1 votes

131 votes total! WOW

Don't lose fait if your ship isn't on the top. This poll will be opened for a loooong while. You can see how the relationship changes through the chapters. When we get near the time Jume starts with romantic relationship, I will open a new poll with the top 3, where you all will get a new chance at voting.

If you want me to add someone to this poll, just leave a comment. Remember you can always add a Naruto character. If the character gets enough votes, I will add them somehow in the story ;)

Bye bye for now


End file.
